Devices generating and utilizing a vacuum are well known in the art. For medical applications, such devices may be used, for example, to provide surgical suction for extracting liquids or semi-liquids from the body during surgery or dentistry, or for aspirators used for clearing the airway, mouth, and nasal passages of persons having chronic airway management issues, or, in the case of emergency, medical aspirators used to clear the airways of traumatized persons
Such devices generally consist of a pump for providing negative air pressure connected to a manifold which may also connect a regulator and a vacuum gauge, and a tool for utilizing the vacuum. The regulator allows the regulation and setting of the strength of the vacuum, which, for medical applications may range from around 50 mmHg to over 500 mmHg. The gauge shows the strength of the vacuum, typically expressed in mmHg or inches-Hg.
Regulation of the strength of the vacuum is typically controlled by regulating the amount of air that enters the manifold, and may be limited by the size or strength of the pump used to create the negative air pressure. Allowing air to bleed into the manifold will tend to weaken the vacuum, while sealing the manifold or limiting the amount of air allowed to bleed into the manifold will generally strengthen the vacuum, to the limits of the pump.
The present state of the art is to have a separate regulator and gauge, separately connected to the manifold. This tends to complicate the design of the manifold and the device housing and increase the parts count for the device, thereby also increasing the cost of the device. It would be desirable to provide a combination regulator/gauge able to be connected to the manifold at a single connection point.